


Consequences

by MynameisKanrachan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Graphic Description, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: You tease Carlos for the whole night, and well, you had it coming.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader, Carlos Oliveira/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos is a titty-man. You're gonna look at me and you're gonna tell me I'm wrong? Am I wrong?

"This place is big," you say to Carlos, looking at the big and fancy restaurant he had taken you to. "Bigger than me?" Carlos joked, and you laughed, shaking off a little bit of anxiety you felt. A server approaches you, and led you to your reserved private table, and you two sat across each other.

"What're you going to eat?" You asked, looking at the menu. "You," Carlos grinned at you, and you look at him weirdly. "I meant... Food." you chuckled. "Oh, right. Sorry. You just look so... Hot in that dress," Carlos groaned. "Relax. You'll get a piece of me tonight, anyway," you joked, and Carlos looked at you devilishly. "It's just a joke," "No take backs." you rolled your eyes jokingly and shook your head. "Whatever you say, Oliveira," you chuckle.

A waiter approaches you, a bucket of ice and a champagne bottle in his hand, he sets it down, and pulls out his note, asking you your orders. After ordering your food and as soon as the waiter left, you could feel the sexual tension between you two, and you could feel Carlos

"I can't wait to leave," Carlos grinned. You laughed. "You said you couldn't wait to take me to this place, now you want to leave?" you say. "I can't wait to see you naked," Carlos says, putting a hand ontop of yours. "Yeah? What're you gonna do to me once I get this dress off?" you asked. "Gonna make you scream for me," Carlos licks his lips, his eyes on your cleavage. "That all?" you cockily asked, and Carlos raised a brow. "Why? You want me to make you cry and beg for me to cum?" Carlos growled. "I wouldn't mind," you chuckled. "Or do you want me to cuff you on the bed and make you cum as many as you can?" Carlos licked his lips, anticipating for the next events.

_"Surprise me."_

And oh God, Carlos' pants suddenly grew tighter.

~

While eating, you definitely teased Carlos a lot. Making sure to catch you staring at him, rubbing your foot against his shin, and the amount of times you looked at him with such intoxicating seduction. Carlos looked like he was about to melt in his seat at how hot you were when you became so cocky.

"Everything alright, Carlos?" You asked, smiling at him mischievously. "Sometimes, you're a dickhead." Carlos sighed. "You are what you eat," you winked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Carlos raises a brow, before taking a mouthful of his food. "It means I suck your dick." you say blatantly, and you hear Carlos almost choke on his food.

~

"I'm gonna fuck you as soon as we get home." Carlos says, his other hand on your thigh as he drove. "You are?" You asked with feint innocence. "Oh, yeah, definitely." Carlos bit his lip at the thought of having you. "Gonna make you choke on my cock. I'm sure you'd love that, sweetheart," Carlos says, squeezing your thigh, and you chuckle. "What else?" You asked, your hand making its way to the bulge on his pants and slowly rubbing it. "Fucking Christ," Carlos groaned. "I'm gonna claim you. Gonna fuck you til you cum on me," Carlos growled.

_"Hmm. Can't wait,"_

~

"Fuck! You're such a dirty girl. Couldn't wait to get to the bedroom?" Carlos growled, fucking your mouth harshly. Your mascara streamed down your face, and your lipstick was everywhere. It smudged on your jaw, also on Carlos' neck and lips where you had previously kissed him. You let out a muffled moan, gagging as Carlos pushed his cock all the way down your throat. "What was that? I didn't get that," he growled, letting you gag on his cock before he started mercilessly fucking it again.

Your hands were on his thighs, and you looked up at him with your lustful eyes, making sure to look at him while you took every inch of his cock. "Fuck, babygirl. I love your mouth. I love fucking your mouth." Carlos moaned, throwing his head back. You fondle his balls, and you pulled away from his cock with a pop.

You pump his cock in your hand, spit coating your hand, and you sucked on his head, making sure to trace the slit with your tongue. Carlos felt shivers run down his spine, tugging on your hair as his hips bucked against your mouth.

"Fuck! I'm gonna fill your mouth with my cum," Carlos growled, and you squealed when he pushes his cock completely in your mouth. You let out a muffled wail at the sudden move, almost gagging, but Carlos relentlessly fucks your throat. Your jaw hurt at how you thick his cock was, but surely, you loved it. You shut your eyes as you felt your throat flex against his girth.

"You're fucking gagging on my cock. Look at you. So fucking pretty," Carlos runs his hand through his hair, pushing it back and letting his eyes roll back. "Shit," he hissed, bulging his cock out from your cheek. Saliva dripped from your mouth and in Carlos's eyes, you definitely looked so hot with your half-lidded eyes looking up to him with such lust and adoration.

You hummed, and Carlos gives you another snap of his hips, and a moan tore through his lips, and you let out a soft chuckle as you felt him cum in your mouth. "Shit! Shit, oh God, oh God. Thank you, sweetheart," Carlos whined. "Fuck! Take it all in, baby. Oh my God." Carlos bit his lip. "So fucking beautiful," he says, slowly pulling out of your mouth, cum and saliva leaking out.

You swallow it, and you open your mouth, tongue out, and grinned. "Oh, you dirty girl," Carlos laughed, prodding a thumb in your mouth. You got up and chuckled. "You love it." you whispered against his lips, and Carlos kisses you, not minding the taste of himself on your tongue. You felt him unzip your dress, and as soon as it was off, Carlos grabs the back of your legs and you jump, and he catches you with ease. "Let's take this upstairs." Carlos says, and you just nod, kissing him again while Carlos made his way with you to the bedroom.

~

Carlos drops you on the bed, and it wasn't long 'til he hovers over you again. His other hand reaches for the night table, and as soon as his hands retracted, you feel something cold touch your skin.

_"You sneaky son of a bitch,"_

You groaned as you felt the cuffs on your wrists. "You told me to surprise you." Carlos laughed, getting off you and watching him undress, and as soon as the polo was discarded, he hovers over you. "You still wanna do this? We can stop any time. Just say the word." Carlos says. "Well, do you hear me complaining?" You asked. And Carlos only responded with that damned smile.

Carlos leaned down and kissed you. You eagerly kissed back and Carlos pulls away, making you pout and whine. "Shh, shh, let me take care of you," Carlos whispered. "Take them off," you groaned, raising your hips for Carlos. He kisses your neck down to your collarbone while his hands took off your lace underwear.

He bites down on your skin, leaving a mark, and his lips trail down to the valley of your breasts, and then biting down on one of your nipples, making you shriek. "Mmm, I love these so much," Carlos whispered against your tits, his teeth grazing on the soft bud. "Carloooos," you whined. "Touch me, pretty please?" You grind against his thigh.

You let out a moan of satisfaction when you felt his hand touch your cunt. "Pleaase," you groaned. Carlos starts rubbing your clit gently, and you whimpered, squirming against the handcuffs. "Gonna make you cum all over my fingers," Carlos says before pushing his middle and ring finger in your tight, soaking cunt.

Carlos doesn't waste a second as he starts to vigorously fuck your cunt with his fingers, his other hand holding your hip. "This what you want, sweetheart?" Carlos says, watching your facial expressions. You looked back at him, your mouth open agape as you felt helpless beneath him. "Fuck, that feels so good," you moaned, arching your back. Carlos pecks your forehead, his fingers not stopping on skillfully fucking your pussy.

"Oh, fuck! Carlos, you feel so good," you whined. "Yeah? Look at that pretty fucking pussy of yours, babygirl," Carlos purred. "Oh, Carlos, baby, your fingers are so good," you moaned. "I know, babygirl. Gonna make you cum all over my fingers," Carlos cooed. "Oh, Carlos, let me touch you," you whimpered, clutching on the cuffs. "Let me do the work, sweetheart. Relax," Carlos chuckles, and you squeak when you felt his other hand work on your clit.

"Shit, Carlos. Don't stop!" You cried out as Carlos kept fucking your pretty pussy. Your arms shook against the cuffs. "You're clenching on my fingers so fucking good, F/N." Carlos whispered against your lips. His fingers graze up against your sensitive spot, and you screamed. "Oh, Carlos!! Please! Let me cum, let me cum, pr-pretty please?" You plead, feeling an intense sensation in you. "Of course, babygirl," Carlos whispered, making sure to thrust up to that spot again, and you rolled your eyes, feeling like you're almost going to melt under his touch.

"C'mon, sweetheart. I know you got one in you," Carlos whispered, his fingers getting numb and sloppy. "Oh fuck! Fuck, Carlos!" you cried out, tugging on your cuffs but you knew it was no use. "I'm gonna fucking cum!" you wailed, hips bucking and back arching as you cum undone on his fingers. "That's it. Good girl, keep cumming on my fingers," Carlos whispered, thrusting up just right to make you squirt against his fingers again. Your toes curled, and your legs shook. Carlos gradually slows down, getting you off of your high. "Oh, shit. Thank you, Carlos," you muttered, panting as you felt a drop of sweat drip down from your temple. Carlos leans down and kisses you, which you returned but also quickly broke off, earning a pout from your man.

"Can you atleast get this off? Please," you shook on your cuffs. Carlos chuckled, before reaching to the night table, and his smile disappears. "Uh oh," he whispered. "Uh oh, what?" you frowned. "Key's gone," he says. "What?!" you shout. "I'm kidding. Relax." Carlos laughed, dangling the key in his hands, and you rolled your eyes at him. He uncuffs you, and as soon as your hands were free, you grab him by the shoulders, switching positions with him. "Getting feisty, sweetheart? I like that," Carlos grinned, his hands on your waist. "I want you to fuck me, Carlos," you whispered, grinding on him, also realizing that he's naked the whole time.

He grabs your ass, giving it a light spank, and with his other hand, he guides his cock in your aching cunt, and with one swift movement of his hips, he was sheathed inside you. Carlos lets out a loud cuss, before holding your hips and moving your body to the rhythm of his liking, his eyes looking up at your face and at your bouncing tits. "Fuck, just like that!" you cried out, rocking your hips with the pace. One of Carlos' hand goes up to squeeze one of your perky tits, his thumb running over your nipples. "Fuck yes, baby. You look so beautiful," Carlos chuckles, and you only respond with incoherent moans.

He cups your cheek, pushing you down to make your lips meet, and as soon as his other hand wrapped around your waist, he starts pounding your pussy good, skin slapping against each other as you moaned against his lips, clawing on his built chest. Carlos gives you a harsh thrust, and you broke off the kiss, crying out loud. Your legs was too wobbly to hold you up, but that wasn't a problem anymore as he switches your positions, you laying flat on your back. "You're so fucking hot," Carlos whispered before raising your legs and pushing them up, and you he filled you up so good. You moaned and rolled your eyes, throbbing for more as Carlos started pounding your pretty cunt hard.

"Shiiit, oh God, Carlos!" you pant, clutching the sheets. "Yes, baby? You like it when I fuck you like this?" Carlos asks, making sure to slam his cock back in you deep, earning a buck from your hips and a loud mewl from you. "Yes!" you say, one of your hands making its way to your clit as you started rubbing. Carlos almost drools at the sight, watching you touch yourself as he fucked you hard. "Choke me," you whispered. Carlos licked his lips, stopping with his movements before wrapping your legs around his waist, and you grinned when he grabs your neck with quite force. "Like this?" Carlos asked, squeezing your neck and fucking you again. Your hands immediately hold onto his wrist.

_"Yes!"_

You choked out, looking at him in the eye. In Carlos' eyes, you looked so damn fucking beautiful. "Oh, my precious girl," Carlos purred, and you whimpered at the nickname. "So fucking pretty and tight all for me," Carlos muttered, holding you in place with the hand on your neck. You whined as you felt another intense sensation coming up, your whimpers getting louder and louder. Carlos lets go of your throat, and your body relaxes as he continued to ruin your cunt, hitting the right spots with such precision. "You gonna cum, baby?" Carlos asked inbetween pants. You nod, almost going dizzy at how good and how sensitive your body felt.

"Please!"

You claw on his shoulders. "Carlos, I want to cum, please, please! Fuuuck!" your body shook, wanting to feel the sweet sensation of release. Carlos lets out a shaky exhale, making sure to pound you thoroughly. You shut your eyes, and you swore you saw stars as you felt yourself shudder, gushing all over him, accompanied by a loud cry that sent Carlos' cock twitching. "Oh my fucking God, F/N." Carlos chuckles at you, looking down at how much you soaked his body. "Fuck, Carlos! C-Cum in me!" you screamed, your pussy quivering with sensitivity. Every thrust he made has you shaking and whimpering in sensitivity.

"Look at me while I cum inside you,"

Carlos growled, grabbing your jaw not too harshly and making you look at him as he sloppily fucked your cunt. "Fill me up. Need your cum until it's leaking," you whispered. Carlos sucks in a breath, giving you slow but hard thrusts before making sure to cum inside you, a cry coming out from his lips as you felt him release a load of his thick, white cum in your sensitive pussy.

He stops thrusting, body almost collapsing as he tried to catch his breath, and so did you. Your legs shook, but stayed in place, too weak to move. You cuo Carlos' cheek, before pecking his lips and giving him a smile. "Hi," Carlos smiles back. "Hey there, gorgeous," he whispered, and you exhale when you felt him slowly slip out of you, and laying beside you.

"That was amazing," you say, watching Carlos lay on your arms and cling onto your body, one of his hands resting on your boob. "Of course," Carlos says, and you laugh. "Get up, we gotta change the sheets," you say, your other hand playing with his hair. "It'll dry," Carlos says groggily. "I'll let you suck on my nipples if you change them," you joke, and you've never seen Carlos sit up so quickly, rushing to the closet.

"I was joking!"

"No take backs!"

**Extended Ending:**

A newly changed bedsheet later, you and Carlos laid there, still bare with Carlos sucking and biting on your nipples. "You're not busy tomorrow, are you?" Carlos says. You raise a brow at him, stopping on playing with his hair. "No...?"

_"Good,"_

You grinned, fully knowing what was coming when you felt his lips slowly trail its way south.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it sikzkssksskak i also really think carlos is a titty man, but aren't we all? i love boobs so much mssjkaxjisd
> 
> Stay inside, keep safe! Wash your hands!!!!
> 
> Take care of yourselves!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Kanra-chan


End file.
